


Welcome Home

by Anaredrina



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Creampie, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Resident Evil: Damnation, Reader-Insert, Resident Evil Damnation - Freeform, Rule 34, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, leon being a dumbass, leons shitty jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: You pick up Leon from the airport after coming home from the military drama in eastern Europe. He missed you. A lot!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy & You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 63





	Welcome Home

* * *

Leon's been gone for a while this week, and while that wasn't unusual for his missions you weren't stupid; you saw the news. It's safe to say that you were exceedingly happy when you received a phone call from him, presumably a pay phone, but that didn't matter. It was him on the other end, and that's all that mattered. Wherever his cellphone disappeared to in eastern europe was not your concern right now. 

He didn't have much to say, aside from “Hello sweetheart, can you pick me up from the airport?” And you didn't really want to waste time chatting, you wanted to go and pick him up as fast as possible so few other words were exchanged. 

Based on the news, you could already assume he's probably incredibly stressed and his mood will be foul, and he'll likely be bandaged up but you didn't want to pry. He doesn't like admitting any sort of defeat anyway so he wouldn't even warn you if he's seriously injured. He wouldn't have been able to call if he were seriously injured, right? 

You tried to keep your thoughts from wandering into negativity by reminding yourself how much you've missed him and how glad you are to see him again, and that did the trick for the duration of the car ride to the airport. You figured he'd be in the baggage claim area or outside; but now is where a cellphone would have come in handy. 

Luckily he stands out like a sore thumb when he's stressed or angry. It's hard to miss his brooding, stoic posture when he's rooted on to the floor like that with both feet firmly grounded and his hands cemented in his pockets. Just upon seeing him you felt a smile creep up on your face, and thank God, he also smiled widely when he spotted your familiar face, and let go of the tense posture. And he didn't hesitate to practically charge you and lock you in his embrace. _He's not terribly injured, then._

Leon's tone of voice sounded tired and quiet, his voice was almost cracking. “I missed you, y/n.” You ran your fingers through his hair. “I'm glad you're safe. I missed you too.” 

He let go of you to press a kiss to your cheek. His face was awfully prickly, but that's to be expected. After waiting a moment to not seem too intrusive, you gave him a more sincere and worried look, cupping his cheek in your hand. “Are you okay, though?”

You felt a warm hand land atop yours, and Leon smiled. “I'm fine. Let's get out of here,” He replied, nodding his head towards the exit. The bag he had with him was quite small, then again you don't recall him ever taking much more with him than a carry on bag. No baggage claim then! Good. 

One of his arms darted out and snaked around your waist before you knew it. While it is bittersweet, you did enjoy Leon's bouts of neediness after coming home from a job. He's an affectionate lover to begin with, even if he wouldn't know it himself. But when he's missed you, he can get _ravenous_. 

While you were silently walking to the car, he nuzzled his face into your hair again, relishing in the familiar scent of your favorite shampoo. Even though he uses yours all the time and his own hair would smell like that. It was more special on you, and generally reminded him of home. He lowered his face to your ear and whispered, “Fuck, I missed you, y/n.” 

You smiled widely. You knew he was probably really pent up and lonely if you're judging by his tone of voice and how firmly he was holding your waist. And it's not like you weren't feeling the same way; you couldn't ever deny him like that. Certainly after a few days apart it's definitely a bit more urgent and you wanted to also help him decompress a little, once you got home. 

The ride home was uneventful, and just consisted of Leon asking you a few questions about the news coverage, without downright telling you anything. That's just his way of communicating, you're used to it. Either way, he returned with a job very well done and wasn't feeling too down on himself. 

You insisted on stopping for food but he repeatedly just told you that he's fine, and while it did worry you that he should be _eating_ , you also supposed that he must be really really needy if he wants to go straight home that badly. He even talked you out of getting a cone of ice cream for yourself in the desolate dairy queen drive-thru. 

Once you got home, you were going to offer to cook for him again but before you could do more than kick off your shoes and put down the car keys, he lunged forwards to grab you and pull you in for a kiss. 

The smile on his face as he pressed his lips on yours was delightfully obvious, and he started out slow as you liked it. And the looks he was giving you whenever he withdrew to catch his breath were nothing short of sinful. If it wasn't clear by now, he fully intended to spoil you and wouldn't stop until he's made up for his absence. 

You tried to tug at his belt and the button on his pants, but he stopped you and quietly hushed you. 

“Shh, let me, Babe.”

“Don't you want me to-?”

“No no, just let me give you a hand,” He smiled. “Don't worry about me. I missed you so fucking much.”

Now Leon's hand wandered down your midsection, brushing against your core with his fingers. He knew where to push and apply a bit more pressure; he knew you inside and out. 

For a moment you wanted to tell him that you very much were worried, but this really isn't the time to ruin this moment, or interrupt him when he wanted to treat you. Plus, his ministrations would soon interrupt any rational train of thought you may have had. 

Leon did feel bad for running into Ada again, she's been an ongoing problem in his life. To him, she's nothing more than a bother but it makes him feel terrible when he thinks about you, and that you may even be in danger if she finds out about you. He's very much done with her but that doesn't stop him for feeling guilty that he used to have stupid naive heart eyes for her.

Ada is usually just a glaring thorn in his side but there's been several times where she's saved his hide; cementing this toxic cat and mouse game. You didn't know much about it, but you figured she must have been involved in his most recent job. He only acts like this when he feels guilty, even if he's done nothing wrong. Again, you felt you should keep your mouth shut. 

So you kept your mouth shut and let him continue.

His hands wandered off to your midsection, where he sought out your core above your clothes. You were wearing some yoga pants, which Leon loved either way, but they're also pretty telling. 

He pressed his middle finger to your clit and gently applied pressure while rubbing side to side. 

“I missed doing this to you,” he purred. You laughed nervously, trying to not move too much so he could continue. 

Next he pawed at your chest, squeezing one side of your breast with his free hand. “You're perfect.”

You blushed again, and Leon had a sultry smile on his face. He loved to please you and shower you with compliments, he wants you to know he means it though so he made sure to pay extra attention to every part, even your arms or shoulders. 

“Want to get in the tub or shower?” 

This was the last straw before you knew he's going to spoil you rotten until you fall asleep. He's done this before, and no matter how much you protest you can never stop his determination to do these sorts of things for you. You sighed extra audibly before theatrically obliging to his offer. He knew too, that you cannot refuse. 

“You know I can't say no,” you giggled before he picked you up and whisked you off to the bathroom, opening the door by giving it a gentle kick. “And you'd be right,” Leon added as he set you down on the counter by the sink. 

He settled between your legs as you wrapped them around him. His hands draped over your waist, which is where he usually likes to keep them. His head was tilted to the side and he was giving you an adoring look with his half lidded blue eyes. He lowered his voice to a faint whisper, which he often does when talking about feelings. He can't really literally say it aloud, he's always too insecure about it. But you appreciated his sincerity and the telltale signs of the fact that he means it.

“I love you and I missed you so much.”

Now he leaned forwards to kiss along your neck and collarbones while squeezing you tightly, yet still full of affection and care. You've been dating him for about 2 or so years; you met him right after you graduated from college. The age gap never truthfully bugged you at all, but you'd often worry that older women may be better for him but he's been persistent and reassuring that he wants nobody else but you, so far as to doing this kind of stuff gladly, even in excess, just to ease your worries. 

Although you were still quite young, he's always made it a point to let you know he loves you no matter how hard it was for him starting out; having trouble showing much emotion and expressing the way he feels to anyone at all. He prefers to express his feelings intimately and passionately, rather than buying you stuff or charged up words. 

You also preferred to see the effect you have on him directly like this instead of getting showered with gifts. 

Leon was getting distracted and immersed in exploring your skin while you faintly giggled at his enthusiasm. He's like a needy, distractible puppy sometimes.

You poked him on his shoulder repetitively. “Didn't you want to turn on the shower?”

He looked back up and awakened from his nearly entranced state. “Oh, uh yes.” While standing in place to the best of his ability, he leaned over to turn on the shower. He was going to stay put and keep his hands on you for as long as possible, even though he was about to take this into the shower cubicle. 

It surprised you that he didn't pull the handle to redirect the water to the bath faucet, usually when he's like this he likes to take a nice bath with you. He had slightly different plans now though, and being fully submerged in water wasn't the optimal way to go about this. After returning his attention to you, he gave you a smile and began unbuttoning his shirt. He knew that you’re a sucker for him without a shirt, and he would gladly deliver.

Your cheeks turned red in a flash, and Leon went to kiss your cheek. “I knew you must have missed that, hm?”

“I know what you missed too.” So you pulled your own top off, and cupped your chest, hiding it from his curious eyes for now.

“And you're not wrong.” He placed his hands over yours but didn't try pulling them off before nodding his head towards the shower curtain.

“Let's get in through, water’s gonna get cold.”

You obliged and rid yourself of the rest of your clothes as fast as you could, and your boyfriend did the same. He was already hard as a rock but you figured as much, as well as the notion that this shower in particular won't serve the purpose of daily hygiene.

He stepped inside first, beckoning you to follow him with a cheeky grin. Once you stepped over the ledge and into the shower/bathtub, he didn't hesitate to corner you against the cold tile wall, and engage in a heated kiss. He didn't even mind that he's standing right under the stream of water and that it's also getting all over your face as well. Oh well, you both have your eyes closed anyway.

With your eyes closed you couldn't see that he was stroking his length already, and planning to relocate his hand to your center. When he touched down on your skin with wet, hot hands as a result from the water you briefly spooked and squirmed a little at the sensation. You did really miss this, truth be told. 

Leon let go of you and backed off, further into the direct stream of water. You gazed up at him, taking in all the fine details like his toned body, his shoulders, his arms, all shining and glistening from the water. You also saw his forehead for once, since his hair was completely wet and slicked back. Usually you liked to tease him about that and call him “Mr. ‘I always have hair in my face’ but that could wait.

“I wanna show you something else I missed”, he whispered into your ear in a husky tone, still while pressing his hand against your core and occasionally hooking one of his digits around your entrance. Even without all the water from the shower he could tell you were wet for him. It was hard _not_ to be. Especially since he's been gone for a couple of days.

He stepped to the side, locking you in an embrace with your head against his chest; comfortably tucked under his chin. Slowly but surely he moved both of you around and motioned you to sit on the edge of the tub as he got down onto his knees. Ah, this is why he didn't run a whole bath.

You blushed and just barely obliged. “The water might get all over the floor, Leon.” He dismissed your worry and promised that none other than him will clean it up if that's the case. He had a glint in his eyes and had a dirty smirk on his face as he gently pushed your legs apart once you sat down on the slippery surface. You felt bad for Leon's knees, it's slippery and he's probably going to bruise them but if he's apparently calculated the risks, then you'd let him do it.

The steam was beginning to accumulate behind the shower curtain, and your skin turned red in various places. Additionally, your face turned red as you felt his tongue touch your slit, somehow feeling even hotter than the water that's falling on both of you right now. You reached out to clutch his damp hair, and he took that as encouragement. 

He used the broad, flat part of his tongue to lick up and down your slit, not paying much attention to your clit or anything else quite yet and you were already squirming around. “You're going to cause some water damage Leon,” You joked, while observing the surroundings and noticing that the floors were already covered in water droplets as a result of pushing the shower curtain outside of the tub so that you could sit there.

“I think you've got a more concerning leak that I want to tend to,” he quipped before promptly latching his lips back onto your folds, sucking on your clit this time. Your grasp on his hair tightened and you whimpered faintly. He wasn't wrong about the _leak._

The prickly sensation against your center from his stubble typically bugged you, and he would usually do a clean shave when he plans to go down on you being the gentleman he is, but you missed this and missed him way too much to care. And it wasn't going to stop you from bucking your hips into his face once you felt pressure building up inside you, pending it's release. 

Leon started sucking on your clit with more fervor, and would alternate between paying attention to your bundle of nerves and darting his tongue around your entrance, even slightly pushing the tip inside and flicking upwards before moving back up and flicking his tongue around your clit. Before long he had you moaning again, his name echoing off the tiled wall.

He groaned a few times quite noticeably, especially since his mouth was right between your legs, giving his ministrations an extra kick from the groans and growls causing a faint vibrating or reverberating sensation.

You were starting to get shaky and squirm, so he scooted even closer to you in this awkward position, wrapping one hand around the base of your back from where he was sitting, criss cross no less. His other hand was firmly clutching your thigh, which was already red due to the hot water. His hand actually left a significant white outline on your skin even though he wasn't holding on too tight.

Leon noticed that you were gripping his hair even harder now, even though that itself is a feat because of how saturated it was with water, causing it to be very slick.

He was still sticking to his pattern of sucking on your clit and occasionally teasing your hole with the tip of his tongue, then licking a broad stripe up, very slowly before sucking on your clit. He's ridiculously good at this by now, and you loved it when he did this for you. Needless to say you were close to coming undone and your whole body began to tremble, but he just held on tighter, and gave you a few sloppy licks before backing off and getting some air.

“Quite a leak you've got there babe.” He smirked at you, knowing that his face definitely looked very wet right now both from the shower head and your arousal.

You tilted your head and gave him an adoring look with half lidded eyes, your fingers still holding onto his hair for purchase. Your gaze also shifted downwards, you forgot that he was busy with both his hands so he couldn't do anything to help himself, but you already found that his cock was pressed to the bottom of the tub and he switched from sitting cross legged to sort of sitting on his knees, enabling him to rub his cock against the slick surface for at least some gratification.

His neediness and creativity pleasantly surprised you but you figured he wants to pay attention to you first and foremost now.

Almost as if he could read your mind he spoke up again, idly tracing his fingers up and down your legs and inner thighs causing you to shiver when he got close to your center. 

“Don't worry about me sweetheart, this is about you.”

You pressed your lips into a thin line, trying to hide a dopey smile and a hot blush crept upon your cheeks. If it was even noticeable was beyond you, but the extra heat was making you feel light headed and drowsy. 

He winked at you before uttering one last thing before he latched onto your body again, bracing you with more support than before. You knew what that meant. 

“Now, I'm not a plumber but I think that something needs some fixing asap.” 

Immediately you felt the coil in your abdomen was going to be ready to snap any moment when you felt his tongue and lips caressing your center, first pressing small kisses onto it and then resuming flicking his tongue around, circling your clit. Despite him taking a short break it was very easy to immediately pick up where he left off. 

Plus, he had purposely refrained from doing the specific things he knew would make you cum within moments if he kept it up, so you can enjoy yourself a little longer. 

Now he latched his lips and sealed them around your entire pussy, sucking gently, and moved his tongue to your hole. He kept up the pressure sucking on your clit with his lips and focused on teasing and exploring your entrance. Soon you began to whimper more frequently and gripped onto his hair especially hard, thighs shaking and trembling but he had a sure grip on you.

Lucky for him, you were so loud that you couldn't hear the squeaky sounds from him aggressively rubbing his cock on the smooth, warm and wet bottom of the tub. But as you were approaching your limit it seemed so was he, and you heard and felt his hip bones bumping into the tub wall you were sitting on repeatedly, and the groaning picked up again, in more frequent intervals. 

Even though you sort of felt bad that you couldn't get him off directly, the idea that he was still insufferably and selflessly taking care of that himself with whatever is at his disposal was especially titillating.

Your attention shifted back to the ashy head of hair between your legs which you were relentlessly pulling on. You were approaching your high steadily and quickly, you could already tell this would be an intense one and kept repeating his name, whimpering. You were involuntarily twitching but Leon was always good at pushing you over the edge of your orgasm no matter how much you squirmed and thrashed around.

That only encouraged him to go _faster._ He wanted you to buck your hips right into his face, ride his face and coat his nose, lips and cheeks with your arousal. And as it finally hit, he began to more aggressively grind his cock against the bottom of the tub. He made sure you were riding out your high and pressing your core into his face just like he wanted before thinking of letting himself finish, and loved it when you would do that so much. He wanted to try and hold out until he let his lips depart from you.

After you finished and were enjoying the small aftershocks of your orgasm riding his face, he let loose an especially loud groan that reverberated through your whole body, but he didn't let go of you with his lips quite yet. He still wanted to lap up all of the fruits of his labor, and lick you clean.

As soon as you let go of the death grip on his hair, he let go of your body now that you could hold your own balance. Leon lifted his head up to look at you, gently stroking your clit with his thumb, while stroking himself. 

“Let me, please?” You asked him, out of breath. You were exhausted and shaky but you'd do anything to help him out and get his release on you, or inside you, either works. 

Leon stopped working on himself immediately, and helped you to your feet. He remembered something else you liked, and that was his cum. His cock was twitching, he inadvertently edged himself pretty hard but he could stay put long enough to give you another one of your favorite things. 

He cupped your cheek and pulled you in for a quick kiss once you were on your feet again, albeit shaky. 

“Let's get you a towel and finish up here first, Sweetheart. I think I've got one last thing for you.” He gave you a dirty smirk and raised his eyebrows before purposely and slowly shifting his gaze down to your core, taking his shaft in his hand and gently tapping you with it. Now you understood what he meant. 

You shivered a bit in anticipation, distracting you from the fact he was already lathering your body up with soap along with his. Normally you don't let him baby you like this but you'd let it fly now. You were frankly too shaky to do it yourself now anyway. 

Leon also wanted to hurry up and not risk blowing his load anywhere else but inside you. 

After you both got rinsed off and minimally dried off, he swiftly carried you to the bedroom and threw a towel down underneath you for you to lay on. 

Your boyfriend clambered atop you and pinned you down at godspeed, and before you knew it he was looming over you, squeezing your breasts gently, engaging you in another kiss with his tongue twisting itself with yours, as you spread your legs for him.

He took his aching, throbbing member into his hand and withdrew his hands from your chest, to gently insert his cockhead into your entrance. You squirmed a fair bit, and he didn't want to hurt or overstimulate you. 

Once he didn't need his hand anymore he resumed to use them both as support as he leaned over you, looking you in the eyes. You had a drowsy yet content look on your face and Leon gave you an enamoured look. Even though it was still a tad embarrassing for him to let you see _his o-face,_ he knew you'd appreciate it.

“You want it all the way inside your pussy?” You shook your head. He very very gently started rocking his hips to barely push the tip in and out of your once again needy hole. He knew exactly what you wanted then, and gave you a sly grin, doing his signature head nod. “Alright, I see how it is.”

He needed just a tiny bit more friction from your tightness to finish himself off, so he could release his seed inside your pussy. He knew you liked that because you could feel and see him finish more clearly, and liked getting it all over your core, rubbed into your entrance and all around your clit, especially if you're still all squirmy from just having finished yourself.

Leon screwed his eyes shut, and started groaning loudly. He was cursing to himself and repeated your name, completely out of breath as he released his seed inside you. You too moaned briefly and smiled and squirmed at the sensation, as well as the delightful expression on his face. 

Admittedly this was one of his favorite things to do as well, for the same reasons. He loved being able to see his release spill inside you and on your pussy, not to mention rubbing it over your clit and pushing some of it back in with just the tip.

This time he nearly collapsed on top of you while chuckling to himself, he was really spent and pent up. Understandable, after all he was gone for a few days and that's more than enough to get him dying to dump it all on you, or inside you.

Although he was tired and would prefer to not move, he situated himself next to you and pulled you into his arms so you could lay your head on his chest, and keep the towel underneath you to catch any of the mess. You had a joke brewing up and you knew it was awful but you were already cracking up thinking about it, like a huge idiot.

“Mr plumber sir, I think you just sprang another leak.”

He was amused either way no matter how silly it was. Disguising dirty talk as jokes made it a lot easier for him to participate without going all quiet and whispery on you. 

He put on a silly tone of voice, trying to poorly mimic an Italian accent. Why? Because for some reason plumbers are Italian thanks to Super Mario.

“Ma'am, I can assure you that I did indeed put a stop to your leak.”

“The pipe is clearly busted, sir. Everything spilled out.”

He pinched his brow and shook his head while chuckling aloud. 

“Yeah, it's busted alright sweetheart”, he commented, dropping the silly accent and pulling you closer. “Glad I didn't actually become a plumber because I apparently suck at it.”

“You do _suck_.”

This time his chest was noticeably bobbing up and down, trying his hardest to stop laughing, and playfully messed up your hair. “You're gonna give an old man a stroke if you keep going.”

“I'd love to give you a stroke, not the bad kind though.”

“I swear to God, y/n.” He huffed before squeezing your body and pulling you atop him, folding his arms behind his head as you perked up to look at him with the most innocent look you could muster.

He lost his composure fully this time. It was really rare to actually see him bust out laughing, but you figured he was very happy to let that happen. And you were happy too.

You crawled forward to press a kiss onto his prickly cheek. You'd bug him about shaving tomorrow, you thought to yourself. “I'm glad you're back, Leon. And thank you.” after finishing up thanking him sincerely, which was quite a shift in context, you laid your head back down on his chest, tucked under his chin. You knew he would get awkward and blushy if you keep eye contact with him and although it's delightful, you didn't want to make him uncomfortable at all or even risk it.

And you were right, as soon as you ducked and turned your head away from him his face turned bright red. All in all, he was satisfied yet didn’t know what to say. _You’re welcome_ seems weird, so he just contended with pressing a kiss to the top of your head, letting his fingers weave between the strands of damp hair. “Just let me know if anything else needs fixing Ma’am,” he added, after yawning and haphazardly turning off the lamp on the bedside table and then returning his attention to your hair, and ultimately dozing off. You knew he was extremely tired, he definitely didn’t sleep on the plane so you tried to sneak off once you noticed he’s sleeping as subtly as possible, to clean yourself up and put that towel in the wash.

As much as you love him, you’re not going to bed with that mess on you. Plus, you fully expected him to wake up in a few hours starving and blindly fumbling around the kitchen which would wake you up, so you decided to fix up his favorite food after cleaning up, and wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be a reader request, but I'm putting it on here because it's still my work at the end of the day, and I've cut ties with this person :)


End file.
